Ace y Eleonor
by Likework
Summary: Está es la historia de dos jóvenes que a pesar de todo pudieron permanecer juntos


Ace y Eleonor

Está historia está basada en la saga de One Piece, cuyo autor es el gran Eichiro Oda

Una joven muchacha de unos 23 años, se encuentra recostada en la cama de su habitación, admirando a lo lejos el bastó océano en el que ella se encontraba en estos momentos, si bien esta usando un hermoso vestido floreado de color beige con rosas de color blanco, la joven se encuentra ansiosa esperando que el hombre que tanto ama este con ella en estos momentos, sosteniendo su mano al mismo tiempo que la abraza mientras recuesta su cabeza en su hombro como el suele hacerlo siempre, hace tiempo que tuvo que cesar sus labores debido al estado en que ella se encuentra en estos momentos, añorando con ansias tener a su bebé en sus brazos.

Ella era cartógrafa en la marina, antes trabajaba en el cuartel general, ahora trabaja en la base naval de Loguetown, pero debido a su embarazo, hace mes y medio que había dejado de trabajar, su embarazo era delicado si, pero con los cuidados de Chopper y apoyo de su familia había podido sobrellevar su embarazo, dirigiéndose a Fushia para que su bebé naciera allí, no podía olvidar jamás el día que lo conoció.

Ella tenía tan solo 5 años pero era una niña muy inteligente por lo que pudo ingresar al instituto Loguetown en el primer curso, los niños la molestaban porque era muy tímida, pero siempre era defendida por un niño un año mayor que ella, de unos 6 años, apenas cinco centímetros más alto que ella, de tez morena, cabello negro, ojos color chocolate, que siempre hiba vestido con ropa de la marca Criminal Line, quien, aunque tímido, no podía quedarse quieto ante una injusticia, cuando lo vio en clase, hasta a ella le pareció tonto por querer ser Almirante pues pensaba que era demasiado inocente para ser un Almirante, al igual que la mayoría de los niños, salvo algunos que, influenciados por sus padres pensaban que el niño no debería ser marine pues era el hijo del rey de los piratas Monkey D Luffy, su nombre era Monkey D Ace.

Pero a medida que lo hiba conociendo más se admiraba de él al igual que los ahora jóvenes debido a su carisma, nobleza y valores, pues a pesar de ser hijo de piratas había aprendido lo mejor de sus padres, y la realidad es que ellos se sentían muy orgullosos de él, pues Nami no quiso que su hijo fuera al mar, para que no pasará por las dificultades y peligros por lo que ella y sus nakamas pasaron, en cambio Luffy, aunque orgulloso de su hijo, constantemente tenía fuertes peleas con su hijo debido a que quiere ser marine, cosa que su padre no aprovaba, ya que quería que fuese pirata como el, algo que su esposa nunca apoyo, aunque le dio miedo perderlo debido a que conoce los peligros que enfrentan los marines y también por la corrupción que aún existe, pero decidió darle su apoyo ya que ese era su sueño y lo hiba a apoyar sin importar nada, pero Luffy era diferente, debido a que había estado cuatro años separado de su esposa e hijo debido a que había desaparecido al inicio de la segunda guerra marítima de la historia iniciada por Kurohige quien en un inicio lo dio por muerto tras robarle su fruta Gomu Gomu y por el agujero que le dejo en su vientre, el nunca imagino volver a verlo vivo y más poderoso que nunca, pues el chico había vuelto dispuesto a terminar con la guerra de una vez por todas, tal como Shanks hizo durante la guerra de Marineford, pero lo que más aterro a Kurohige era que Luffy parecía nunca haber perdido su fruta y a pesar de haber sido su pelea más agresiva y despiadada que jamás había experimentado, pero aún apuntó de morir logró derrotar a Teach de manera que ya no pueda hacer daño a nadie terminando con la guerra.

El nunca Olvidó la expresión en el rostro de su esposa, pues espero que ella no creyera que lo tenía frente a sus ojos o que se quedará estática por unos segundos antes de abrazarlo y besarlo o que de casualidad se desmayara, aunque en realidad espero a que ella corriera para agarrarlo a golpes antes de besarlo, pero cuando el llegó ella parecía no reconocerlo, como si nunca lo hubiera visto, la situación siguió así hasta que Luffy decidió agarrarla de los brazos y darle el beso más bello que un hombre le puede dar a su esposa, a lo que ella, ya no soportando dejarlo en suspenso pues planeo fingir que no sabía quién era hasta presentarle a su hijo, pero no pudo soportarlo más y correspondió el beso, confesando lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

En la puerta de la casa se encuentra un niño de unos cuatro años idéntico a él solo que el color de los ojos del niño es de color chocolate como los de su madre, por lo que el niño al verlo y darse cuenta quien era pues su madre siempre le contaba historia de su padre no pudo evitar correr hacia su padre y abrazarlo junto a su madre.

Luffy nunca olvido ese día, y aunque hubo una fuerte fricción entre el y su hijo, decidió apoyarlo pues al fin y al cabo era la decisión de su hijo Ace, no suya y si Ace era feliz como marine, el también aunque las peleas por desgracia no cesaron.

Esto siempre tenía angustiada a Eleonor pues pocas veces Ace se llevaba bien con su padre, aunque ella también tenía problemas con su padre por el tema de Ace, pues aunque es un buen hombre y se a destacado en la marina, por desgracia debido a la rivalidad de ambos padres la relación de ella y Ace con sus padres a menguado al grado de apenas tolerarse

Lo peor era que debido al orgullo de ambos ninguno asistió a la boda de sus hijos, si bien vieron la boda desde lejos, su terquedad les impidió asistir lo que causó tristeza en ambas familias al grado de que ni Nami ni Tashigi hablaban con sus esposos, en cuanto los hijos, si bien tanto Ace como Eleonor se dieron cuenta de que sus padres estaban viendo la boda aún desde lejos, si bien les alegro un poco, la realidad es que estaban desilusionados.

La situación se puso más seria cuando el entonces Almirante de la Flota Smoker envío al contraalmirante Monkey D Ace enfrentar a su padre el 20mo rey pirata Monkey D Luffy para que no intervenga en la batalla entre el super nova y nieto de Shirohige "Dark Sense" Edward Jeff y el Yonkou Sena, uno de los mejores esp de la historia siendo en ese entonces el cuarto mejor del mundo y gran amigo de Luffy y Adujin, quien fue a vengar la muerte del Yonkou Law, por lo que Luffy fue en auxilio de Sena, pero lamentablemente esta batalla quedó en empate ya que se súbito otra batalla entre padre e hijo, que también quedó en un empate pero con fuertes secuelas que casi provocan la separación de ambas familias ya que si bien a raíz de esta terrible batalla Luffy y Ace se reconciliaron y Nami prefirió dejarlo en el olvido, la realidad es que tanto Ace como Eleonor mantenía la distancia de sus familias, especialmente la hija de Smoker y Tashigi quien, al igual que su madre no podía perdonar a su padre, no fue hasta unos meses atrás que se pudo reconciliar con su padre y dejarlo todo atrás, después de todo fue el propio Smoker quien acogió a Ace como su discípulo ya que vio potencial en el, pero debido a que era el hijo de su mayor enemigo y como nunca pudo aceptar el amor que su hija le tenía a su discípulo, esto causó una seria fricción en la familia al punto de la separación pero ahora las cosas parecían mejorar para ambas familias.

Cuando Nami, Luffy y sus nakamas y conocidos y Smoker y Tashigi y quienes les conocían se enteraron del embarazo de Eleonor, las mujeres no paraban de felicidad y los hombres no dejaban de felicitar a Ace principalmente Luffy y Smoker, quien seguía arrepentido de la manera en que lo trató, aunque tanto Ace como su padre casi son víctimas de linchamiento de parte de la navegante de los Mugiwara por el "imperdonable crimen" de convertirla en abuela, pero la realidad es que era la más feliz de todos.

Eleonor no podía sentirse más agradecida con la familia que le había tocado, pues a pesar de los problemas por los que ella y su esposo habían pasado, su vida también estaba llena de Buenos momentos, no podía sentirse más contenta hasta que sintió un dolor en su vientre, y cuando se levantó para tratar de incorporarse sintió lo que parecía agua en sus pies, en otras palabras ya había llegado el momento.

Ely: TIO CHOPPER!

Chopper: ely que sucede?

No necesito preguntar más cuando vio el dolor en el rostro de la joven y como las contradicciones empezaban a aumentar por lo que Chopper auxiliado por Nami acomodaron a Eleonor en la cama y prepararon todo rápidamente para empezar con el parto.

Mientras esto sucede un joven Maríne de poco más de 24 años se dirige rápidamente al pueblo de Fushia después de dejar atrás la fundada base naval del reino de Goa, dirigiéndose directamente al Thousand Sunny que apenas acababa de encayar cuando el joven vicealmirante llegó a la embarcación de un salto yendo directamente hacia el cuarto de las mujeres el cual estaba usando su esposa en estos momentos entrando directamente al mismo, lo que no causó molestia en lo absoluto en quienes estaban asistiendo el parto, Ace inmediatamente tomo la mano de su esposa dándole el apoyo que ella necesita mientras ambos siguen las indicaciones de Chopper quien era apoyado por Nami y Tashigi.

Tanto Luffy como Smoker no podían de los nervios lo que aumentaba la tensión que se vive en ese momento pues si bien se tienen cierto respeto el uno al otro, el hecho de ser de bandos opuestos los tentaba a saldar viejas rencillas cosa que no hacían por respeto a sus familias.

En el puerto del pueblo se estaba juntando la población junto con viejos amigos de la respectiva familia añorando con ver al nuevo retoño de la familia Monkey D, y algunos con la esperanza de que el o la bebé siguiera el buen ejemplo de sus padres y no el "BUEN" ejemplo de cierto chico de Sombrero de Paja, pero en ese mismo instante que estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos escuchan un vigoroso llanto.

En la cubierta del barco dos hombres de cerca de los cincuenta años se encuentran en un estado cerca del shok por lo que aquel llanto representa pues no sólo se trataba de una nueva vida, sino también de un nuevo "nakama" en sus vidas, cuando ambos hombres entraron, no podían creer lo que veían con sus ojos, Luffy no podía de la emoción y de la felicidad, aunque también con cierta tristeza pero estaba feliz de que su hijo aunque llegó poquito tarde pudo estar a lado de su esposa en este difícil pero bello momento, mientras Smoker aunque no lo aparentaba era por dentro el hombre más conmovido del mundo pues nunca imagino que su pequeña hiba a tener una bebita y no podía sentirse más orgulloso del hombre que su hija había elegido para pasar el resto de su vida, por que para el el joven era el hombre más noble que hubiese conocido.

Luffy: JA JA JA JA JA les dije que sería niña, vaya que se parece a nosotros no Ace?

Ace: si, por suerte es una niña muy hermosa

N: Ace, tu también eres guapo aunque te pareces a tu padre, solo espero que ciertos genes no le hayan sido heredados

Luffy: OYE!

N: MP

Sk: JAH JAH JAH JAH JAH JAH JAH

Y no sólo Smoker se río, pues todos los presentes también se rieron pues en realidad no esperaban que Luffy entendiera a lo que Nami se refería

Luffy: Y como se llamará?

Ya se se llamará...

Ely: Kaize... Monkey D Kaize

Tras esta declaración nadie objeto pues la realidad es que para todos era un bonito nombre y es que aunque habría quienes maldecirian su nacimiento y algunos lo considerarían un pecado, la realidad es que para muchas personas, especialmente para los que están relacionados con esa interesante pero unida familia, aquella bebita sería la mayor bendición que ellos hubiesen tenido.

Fin


End file.
